User blog:Kyara39/The Abyss
DISCLAIMER: More evidence has popped up after the Brave New World event and new suit releases. I'm planning to add them here to the list soon! For those who visit the wiki discord's lore channel might know how crazy I am for the Abyss. This post is me trying to break it down. So... what the heck the Abyss? The Abyss is the realm for lost and deceased souls, aka Limbo. As described in Time And Space, the edge of the Abyss reflects the living world, which is a cruel scene for those who are dead. It is conceptualized by the Backlight Chord suit, where it is described that the Abyss has stagnated life and time. People born from such place has no joy, no sorrow, no direction, nowhere to go. Wings of Nine Wheels describes Luciter's drumbeats "like screams of souls from Abyss" and in Rubbit it is described how the ghosts there ignore Rubbit waking up, too busy with their own suffering. The Abyss is central for the Night of Starfall event, as when Hecate--the keeper of the Abyss--lost her staff in Miraland, she accidentally summoned the Greenfield Tower (or Ash Tower) and with it the band we know as Norrin (Final Song), Edvina (Overdrive Cycle) and Luciter (Beat of Abyss). They tried their best to spread hope, peace and love to the world before being inevitably doomed all over again. So... what makes the Abyss so interesting? What makes it so interesting is how it pops up outside of just Night of Starfall as well, solidifying its concept as a world building element: *The word pops up in Wind and Moon of Phantom in Desert (heck, it pops up capitalized too!) and in Abyss of Temptation of Golden Shadow, where it is described that Vnet allure people (including Yos herself but for different reasons) to the abyss with fortune and treasure. Considering that Vnet collects and harvests souls for a living (and that Yos was so willing to literally sell her being), it is plausible to think that there's a connection. My theory is that the Mirage Tower is similar to the Greenfield Tower; a place that belongs to the Abyss. *The word pops up multiple times in the Fate Trio event. For instance in Blood Cage of Red Nightmare it says: "There is only one left. Cardis's voice is like a bewitching song, alluring people into the bottomless abyss"; in Bloody Way Out of Moon Justice it says: "The past love and hatred all returned under the moon. This trip will not end, even if it will lead to the abyss." which seems to imply that April's and Manly's feud will even continue to the afterlife. *The word also pops up in the Deepsea Secret Event. Dark Reform of Scarlet Sin says: "Reboot and wake up. In the vast dark night, only the bloody pupils induced her into the abyss step by step."; in Void Ambition of Deepsea Secret it says: "She strayed too far away from the original trail and stepped into the bottomless abyss without hesitation.". The former implies that Sophie was nearing her death (or insanity) and the latter implies that Newton willingly plunged herself to her doom (for her research). *The version is also mentioned in several item names and item descriptions (Explosion, Miss Bone, Watching Moon, Snow Stone Tusk, Aria of Night etc.). When read contextually, most of these seems to go along/can be interpreted with the "death" theme going on. Also extra stuff where the Abyss pops up: *Yue Zhanming (Sword Frost) received a sword named Abyss as a gift from the Cloud Empress. Strange coincidence that the sword just happens to be named Abyss, right? You might say that it's just an expression, but isn't it too suspicious how it tends to pop up so frequently? Especially--as mentioned in the last bullet--when it comes to the theme of "death". Here's my theory: when used as an expression, the word "abyss" is Miraland's equivalent to our "hell", like "people go to hell" but instead "people go to the abyss" (if you get what I mean lol). This is amazing from a world-building perspective. However outside of Night of Starfall the allusions mentioned are extremely subtle, which makes it hard to prove it. Another thing to keep in mind is that Night of Starfall (as well as Fate Trio and Deepsea Secret) are all world debuts, so we can't really say if it's something that the devs has established from the beginning. Still, I fully believe that the concept of the Abyss is real, for why else would they go out of their way to describe things with "abyss" so often? EDIT: Someone who plays the Chinese server has confirmed that the Abyss (深渊) is reoccurring in CN too! Some future suits which we don't have yet also describes the Abyss so now I'm 99% certain that the Abyss truly is a defined concept. SPOILER WARNING: here is what they wrote! Here's the link in the post! Category:Blog posts